One crazy Chat show
by Punky-Pixie
Summary: When you throw together three crazy Yamies, a millenium rod, a blood lusting Chat how host and a few chinchillas you just know you're gonna get chaos!


**One Crazy chat Show!**

**What will happen when the cast of Yu-gi-oh are thrown together in a manic mixture of Chinchillas, Blood-lusting Hosts and a Millenium Rod?.........**

**CSH**: Chat show host  
**JW:** Joey Wheeler  
**YB:** Yami Bakura  
**RB:** Ryou Bakura  
**YG:** Yugi Moto  
**YY:** Yami Yugi  
**MI:** Marik Ishtar  
**YM:** yami Marik  
**SK:** Seto Kaiba

**Here we go.....**

CSH: Good evening ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce to you, tonight's guests, the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**(applause from the audience)**

CSH: Ok, here we have... Yugi and Yami.....Ryou and YBakura....Marik and YMarik...... and last but certainly not least Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler!  
(**more applause)**

SK: Can I just make it clear that Wheeler and I are not an item!

CSH: I think you've made it perfectly clear.

SK: Good.

CSH: Now maybe we've established who's dating who we can get on with the questions. Ah, our first question of the night was sent in by Jeramima Shrimp and it's for you Yami Bakura!  
**(YB is attempting to eat his foot)  
**  
CSH: How many times a day do you feed your pet Chinchillas?

YB: What chinchillas? I have no chinchillas! Who said I have chinchillas? Curse you chinchilla scum!

CSH: Erm....

**(Ryou whispers in his ear)  
**YB: Oh THOSE chinchillas! Well I don't actually feed them.

CSH: Why ever not?

YB: Well it's a long tragic tale, about the time when...

YM: I sent them to the Shadow Realm! Mwah ha ha ha ha....  
**(YB begins to cry while RB comforts him)**

CSH: But why did you send them to the err, Shadowy Relmn?

YM: It's the SHADOW REALM! And it was because he was trying to eat my millenium rod!

SK:I think you'll find that it's actually my millenium rod!

YM: Stupid Worm!  
**(:pop: SK dissppears for a lovely trip to the Shadow Realm)**

CSH: Where did he go?

Everyone: The SHADOW REALM

CSH: Right. Anyway Yugi, here's a question for you. How long does it take yami to gel his hair?

YG: Exactly 5 hours!

YY:What? You must have timed me or something!

YG: Yep!

YY: Freak!

CSH: Moving on, I think we'd better get Mr Kaiba back in the studio, this company isn't rich enough to pay for any legal costs if he decides to sue.

MI: Bring Kaiba back Yami Marik!

YM: No

MI: Please

YM: No

MI: Pretty please?

YM: No

MI: I'll buy you a nice present

YM: No

MI: I'll take you on holiday, you'd like that wouldn't you?

YM: No

MI: Oh come on, I'm begging you!

YM: No.  
**(Marik looks hurridley around the whole studio. he spots Yami bakura and formulates a plan.)**

MI: I'll let you eat Yami Bakura's millenium ring!  
**(YM's eyes light up and he grins manically)**

YM: Yes!  
**(:pop: Seto Kaiba reappears)**

CSH: Excellent. Now why don't we play a little game. It'll be just like a quiz show, but involving blood!

Everyone: OK!

CSH: Smashing, now the rules of the game are as follows. 1.To answer a question please buzz in with the buzzer we've given you.  
**(buzz)**

CSH: Yes, like that Yami Bakura, but not just now. 2. You get ten points for every question you answer correctly. 3. At the end the guest with the most points wins a free torturing session with Yami Marik, the looser gets tortured live on this show for your enjoyment, lots of blood guarenteed! Ok?  
(**Everyone but the Yamies look slightly worried.)**

JW:I thought we were on a chat show, not a quiz show.

CSH: Well observed Mr Wheeler, but quiz shows get higher ratings than chat shows so I'msinglehandedly converting.

JW: Ooooook

CSH: Now to make this more interesting you'lleach start off with 100 points, and for every answer you get wrong you'll loose 10 points! Now lets begin...  
What did YBakura ask Santa for this year?  
**(buzz)**  
RB: The millenium rod!

CSH: Correct! 10 points.

YB: How did you know?

CSH: I know everything, mwah ha ha ha ha ha....

SK: What are you playing at Ryou, do you wanna get tortured?

RB: Win or lose we're still gonna suffer!

JW: Good point.

CSH: How old is Ryou?  
**(buzz)  
**YM: 219999999999

CSH: Actually that's not the answer we were looking for YMarik, despite his white hair he is infact 16! You lose ten points.

YM: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CSH: Who is Mr Bunny?

JW: **(gasp)** How did you know about him?!

CSH: I know everything! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha.  
**(buzz)**  
SK: His pet rabbit?

**Read next chapter to discover who Mr Bunny actually is!**


End file.
